


Brunch

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki eats Thor's ass, Thor loses at a videogame. Normal sibling stuff.





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent PWP based on [this extremely good fanart by random_tuna on twitter](https://twitter.com/random_tuna/status/1168815494146584576). Enjoy!

Loki didn’t love cats, but he understood them. They, like him, came and went as they pleased, had a habit of lashing out when prodded, and formed strong attachments to only a select few. During his last year of college, his roommate had owned a cat, a proud and round tuxedo cat, one that did not deserve the indignity of being named by a straight man in his twenties. (He had been christened “Reefer” and answered to such.) Loki appreciated the way that Reefer would jump up onto his bed and settle weightlessly against the backs of his legs on cold nights. This act of preferential treatment merely annoyed his roommate, but Loki knew that being chosen by a cat was gift.

Despite his better judgement, Loki also had affections for those who didn’t settle lightly on one’s bed at opportune moments. Even if you were sleeping soundly on a lazy Saturday, and even if–

“Thor,” Loki grumbled, as all 200 pounds of his brother flopped squarely on the end of his mattress, jolting him awake all at once. “I was up until 3am last night. Can’t you have some respect for the dead?”

He peered hatefully over the end of his comforter to see Thor’s back to him. His brother’s short hair was wet; clearly he had just showered. Loki nudged him with a foot from beneath his blankets, and Thor turned, smirking. “And now it’s 3 in the afternoon. You’ve gotten twelve hours of sleep. And I have a game.”

The television in their room had been a point of sacrifice for Loki. He didn’t mind it, really, but it was the principal of the thing. But it was “tv in the room” or “obnoxious wide-monitor gaming setup in the study,” and honestly, this was the least awful of the two. He and Thor never stayed cross with each other for long; Loki had long-since learned that you couldn’t compromise in a relationship and then be bitter about it, too. He sat up and stretched, reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand. “Well. I hope you don’t mind if I hang around and use you as my pillow.” 

He crawled over and draped himself against Thor’s body, clinging to him from behind, nuzzling at his neck. Thor hummed and allowed it, then chuckled and shook Loki off. “C’mon. I can’t be distracted.”

“Yes, you can,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes. Who had decided that 3pm should be this bright? He felt like a marching band was rehearsing behind his temples, and mentally cursed Amora for coaxing him into “one more club, and then we go home, I swear.” As if. He inhaled deeply. Thor smelled good. Thor felt good. Loki kissed his neck again. 

“Lo…” Thor grumbled, and Loki could hear the interested embarrassment in his voice. It was hilarious to him how Thor could vacillate so easily between chagrin and outright debauchery; Loki had some of the best orgasms of his life with his adoptive brother and yet Thor could easily revert to well-meaning coyness if the mood hadn’t struck him yet. Usually the mood struck fairly quickly. 

“If you win, can I have the prize?” Loki muttered, snaking one hand under Thor’s t-shirt as he spooned him. Loki was still in his pants and shirt from last night, somehow; he must have kicked off his shoes and just buried himself under the covers without thinking twice. But Thor was all soft cotton and clean, warm skin. 

“There’s no prize…” Thor grumbled as the game booted up and the other players logged on. Thor was not the full headset-wearing, swear-at-the-tv type, which Loki was glad for especially now, since noise was not a concern. 

“Oh?” he said, voice a low purr. “I think you’re the prize. You look so good in the mornings.”

“Afternoons,” Thor huffed, but he leaned into Loki’s touch. 

“Afternoons,” Loki conceded, hand trailing down to Thor’s red shorts, squeezing his thigh with one possessive hand. “What’re you doing with all this?”

“Mmm. Whatever you want me to do,” Thor sighed, squirming a little. Loki kept the hand on his thigh for a while, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“Oh? So all this man just landed on my bed so that I could do what I want? Thor, you’re too good to me.” Loki kissed Thor’s neck again, then leaned back. “Lie on your stomach,” he said, quietly. 

The steady click-clacking of Thor’s fingers on the controller stalled a bit. “Loki…”

“Thoooor.” 

Thor glanced back at him, and Loki was pleased to see that he was pink in the face. Thor turned on his stomach as he was told, and gave a little flex of his back for added effect, rolling his hips up towards Loki, shorts riding up against his gloriously broad legs. “I can, like…pause this, you know…” he said, hesitantly. 

“Oh, by all means, keep going. I don’t want to spoil anyone’s fun.” Loki grinned at him, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Just play away.”

Thor gave him the kind of baleful look that dogs who are about to be taken to the vet sometimes fix their owners with. “What are you going to do back there? You’re not fucking me while I’m trying to win this.”

“I’ll fuck you after you lose, then. Turn around.”

Thor blinked up at him, and their eyes met for a few solid seconds. 

“Fuck, that shouldn’t be hot,” Thor said, turning back and doing as he was told. He lifted his hips up again and Loki could see, judging by the front of those little red shorts, that he was more than interested. And speaking of those shorts…

Loki tugged the waistband down and kissed the very bottom of Thor’s back. He felt Thor tense immediately, but clearly not from fear; this was a sensitive spot and Loki knew it. 

“Fuck,” he heard Thor hiss. And then, louder, as some kind of game-related penalty buzzed at him from the screen. “Fuck!” And then: “Loki…”

“Sorry, I’m not taking requests at the moment,” Loki hummed, yanking Thor’s shorts all the way off. He grabbed at Thor’s bare ass with both hands, greedy, then swatted at him playfully when Thor tensed up again. “Relax.”

Thor did, and Loki kissed the spot right above the hips again, then went lower. Thor groaned again and settled down on the bed, spreading his legs a little so Loki could come up behind him. Thor was so responsive to this, always; when he had first discovered how much he liked it Loki had felt like they had both won the lottery. “I love your ass,” he sighed, spreading Thor’s cheeks. 

“Fu-u-ck,” he might’ve heard Thor say, but it was immaterial. Loki buried his face in Thor’s ass and licked a filthy stripe up, tongue only teasing at his hole, drooling a little, getting Thor wet. Thor couldn’t help it; he humped forward into the mattress, and Loki heard him curse again, clearly losing the game he was playing quite spectacularly. How many of Thor’s friends would be able to guess what he was up to right now? Not a one, and that made it better. Loki’s fingernails dug into the meat of Thor’s ass as he licked at the tight, smooth ring of muscle, not pressing inside just yet, teasing, making an absolute wet mess of things. Thor whimpered as Loki pressed his face deeper, tongue working steadily, and moaned as he came up for air a moment later. 

Incredibly, the game still seemed to be going, and although the backs of Thor’s ears were visibly pink, he still faced the TV. Loki wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, surveying his handiwork, spreading Thor open wider, nudging forward so he could put one leg between Thor’s legs. Thor leaned back gratefully, back arched as he rutted against Loki’s thigh. “Come on…”

Loki tutted and reached down with one hand, cupping Thor’s balls from behind, feeling the soft skin and letting him hump back into his hand, almost a caress, not quite. 

“You haven’t lost yet,” Loki hummed, spreading Thor open with one hand. He leaned his head down and spit on Thor’s hole, ducking down further and licking him again, forcing the spittle in with his tongue, licking again and going back a two-handed grip. Hell, but he loved this; he loved reducing Thor’s muscular body to a knot of trembling, eager tension. Thor hissed again and Loki could feel him move, finding a rhythm. Thor leaned forward even more, so that his head must have been touching the bed, and sure enough Loki heard another penalty sting from the game, one that sounded much more final. “Fuck,” Thor said once again, as if it was a prayer. Loki understood. He growled with pleasure, going faster, nose pressed against Thor’s ass, unable to breathe or do much of anything but work his tongue against his brother. He resurfaced just as Thor’s moans reached a desperate pitch. 

Sure enough, Thor was face-down on the bed, and large “GAME OVER” letters flashed on the screen. Loki felt over-warm and quite awake now, fully clothed as he was, his erection painful inside the tight trousers he had been wearing last night. Thor looked so needy like this, bless him, bent double and rutting into their bed for relief. Loki wiped his mouth off again and leaned forward, draping himself over Thor, wrapping an arm around his chest and pressing his clothed, hard cock against Thor’s bare ass. 

“You want this?” he said, voice like snagged velvet, two fingers playing over Thor’s left nipple under his shirt. Thor nodded as best he could from his position. He would grow wanton in this state, but never whiny. He barked out commands the same way he did whenever it was Loki’s turn to get fucked, and right now Thor was growling, “Loki, you gotta fuck me, want it so bad, so fuckin’ bad, give it to me—” 

Loki did not need to be asked twice, and felt neither of them would be long for this world. He freed his cock and started pressing against Thor’s entrance in teasing little motions, not quite pressing in, giving Thor a moment to relax around the head. He hissed, still pressed almost entirely against Thor’s body, blanketing him, kissing at the fuzzy patch where the cut of his hair faded off above his ear, nuzzling. They were so good, the two of them, this way, and a moment later Loki pressed all the way in and Thor grunted in pleasure, voice jumping half an octave. They stayed still for a moment, panting.

“You good?” Loki whispered, still close to Thor’s ear. 

“Mhm. I love your cock. Shit. It’s just been a little bit.” Under different circumstances, Loki would’ve laughed: Thor sounded like he’d entered another dimension, voice dreamy and higher than usual, and very small. 

“Too long,” Loki finally replied, settling on top of his brother. “I’ve got you.”

He worked his hips, barely pulling out with each stroke, fucking into Thor slow and deep as they laid there pressed together. Thor let out the most delicious little breaths with every thrust, soft little “Mhh—mhh—mhh—” sounds. 

“I’ve got you,” Loki said again, and Thor made a small sound of affirmation, followed up a hitch in his breath as Loki moved faster. It was a point of pride that he not finish first, although this was almost too much for him to bear, and he reached down to start stroking Thor’s cock. 

“Oh—yes—” Loki felt Thor’s hand cover his, taking over for him, expertly bringing himself off. “A little slower,” Thor muttered, and Loki was happy to oblige, giving Thor a slow, deep fucking now, feeling him tense beneath him. They’d tried this a few times before, to come at the same time, and it was always incredible. Loki’s eyes squeezed shut and he fucked into Thor once—twice––

“Oh, fuck––” 

And then they were both over the edge, and Thor was LOUD, roaring his satisfaction as if they had an audience, “Oh, yeah, fuck, come on me—” and he and Loki lost pace with each other for a moment a Loki pulled out just as he came, just outside of Thor’s ass and onto his stretched-open hole and down his thighs, the way he liked best. Loki growled his satisfaction and rolled off Thor onto his back, panting. 

“Shit.”

Loki squirmed out of his pants properly, kicking them off, and tugged his shirt off as well, turning to Thor, who was still face down on the bed, catching his breath. 

“Come here,” Loki said, reaching out for him. Thor rolled lazily over into Loki’s arms, kissing him firmly on mouth before burying his face in Loki’s shoulder. The skin-to-skin contact was wonderful, and they lay there together for an indeterminate period of time, breathing, a hot, sweaty, sticky mess. 

Finally, Loki opened his eyes. “Hey.” 

Thor leaned back, looking gentle and sated. He always got this way after Loki fucked him; sort of winsome, if that was the right word. All wrung out and tender. It was a rare sight, and Loki felt privileged to see it. 

“Thank you,” Thor said, and Loki laughed. 

“Please,” he replied, wrapping his arms more tightly around Thor and kissing the top of his head, thinking happily about adding a few more hours of sleep to his previous 12, and this time with more pleasant company. “It was, quite literally, my pleasure.”


End file.
